1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuatable knee bolster.
This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-172618, filed on Jun. 22, 2006, Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-236604, filed on Aug. 31, 2006, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-236605, filed on Aug. 31, 2006, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
An actuatable knee bolster is known which is provided in an instrument panel of a vehicle to protect an occupant seated in a front seat of the vehicle.
The actuatable knee bolster moves an opposing section opposed to the lower legs of the occupant toward the lower legs by driving a driving section so that the opposing section supports the lower legs of the occupant at the time of a vehicle collision so as to maintain the occupant's posture.
The actuatable knee bolster includes a shock absorbing section that is plastically deformed when receiving a great load from the occupant so as to absorb an impact.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-280461 discloses an actuatable knee bolster in which a driving section for driving an opposing section to extend and retreat has a shock absorbing function.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-096525 discloses an actuatable knee bolster in which a driving unit is disposed outside a shock absorbing section.
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-280461, when an actuatable knee bolster has a structure in which a driving section for driving an opposing section to extend and retreat has a shock absorbing function, it is substantially difficult to set individual functions.
Meanwhile, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-096525, when an actuatable knee bolster has a structure in which a driving section is disposed outside a shock absorbing section, it is easy to set individual functions. However, a layout space occupied by the actuatable knee bolster in an instrument panel becomes increased.
As a result, the installation of the actuatable knee bolster may cause a disadvantageous effect on other functional components which may be deprived of the degree of freedom in design by the installation.
Also, an actuatable knee bolster is known which is provided in a lower portion on a portion of the instrument panel which is closer to a driver's seat, in which an opposing section is moved toward and away from an occupant seated in the driver's seat.
An actuatable knee bolster disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-268713 has a rotational movement section that moves the opposing section toward and away from the occupant seated in the driver's seat by rotating the rotational movement section, in which the rotational movement section has the center of its rotational movement on a rear side of the vehicle.
As described above, since the center of the rotational movement of the rotational movement section is disposed on the rear side of the vehicle, the portion of the opposing section which is closer to the front side of the vehicle moves downward as the vehicle moves forward. As a result, the downward movement of the portion of the opposing section which is closer to the front side of the vehicle may decrease the space in which the driver's feet can freely move.
Also, an actuatable knee bolster is known which is provided in the instrument panel of a vehicle so as to be movable toward and away from an occupant by a driving of a motor.
An actuatable knee bolster disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-297839 is configured so as to be movable between a standby position and an extending position. At the standby position, the actuatable knee bolster is retreated from the occupant and received in the instrument panel. At the extending position, the actuatable knee bolster reaches at the position which is closer to the occupant by extending (i.e., moving forward) toward the occupant.
In such an actuatable knee bolster that is configured to be movable between the standby position and the extending position, the forward movement of the actuatable knee bolster may be interrupted by an obstacle such as a baggage placed between the standby position and the extending position of the actuatable knee bolster. The interruption of the forward movement may increase the load applied to a motor. Thus, it is difficult to control the actuatable knee bolster in accordance with various situations.